


(yours) Temporary Fix au

by urfookinjob (xhazkawaii)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Job, Drinking, Drunk Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rim job, Rimming, Smoking, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhazkawaii/pseuds/urfookinjob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Louis is desperate for sex and his best friend can't stand him being moody and bitter anymore so he set Louis up on a blind date. They end up having a really nice deal. </p><p>or the one where I really cant sum up a fucking history. ENJOY!</p>
            </blockquote>





	(yours) Temporary Fix au

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! This is another AU (One shot), and this one is based off on Temporary Fix, from MITAM. My dead baby love soft cookie Sarah (arrowtat on tumblr) asked me to write this, so here it is my christmas present for you, lovely. I hope you, Sarah and everyone who reads this, enjoy it as much as I enjoyed to write it. Sorry if its too short or the writing is bad, I'm slightly drunk and its almost 2am. 
> 
> Please leave your kudos and comments! <3

“Shit, Louis,” Niall cursed under his breath with a glare in Louis’ direction “are you in your PMS or something?” he asked.

“What? Why?” Louis replied with a glare with the same intensity. Both roommates were cooking dinner, or at least trying. Every time Niall would do something wrong or just ask Louis twice about what he really should do, Louis would just go off on him “I’m trying to teach you. Haven’t you watched Hell’s Kitchen? That’s how you learn” he said with a sassy smile and turned his back to Niall, taking over the pot on the oven and turning the fire off; the chicken filet was already done, really done, like, with black spots of burnt done.

“No, you’ve been unbearable lately” Niall rolled his eyes, grabbing two plates from the cabinet and setting over the small square table in the corner. He also grabbed two glasses and two bottles of beer from the fridge “Since you and Sta-”

“Don’t finish!” Louis exclaimed, glaring at his friend. The name that was about to leave Niall’s lips was forbidden in that apartment, at least since two months ago, when Louis and his boyfriend had a terrible fight and broke up.

“Stop acting like a child,” the bloke rolled his eyes again, taking a seat in front of Louis and sipping on his cold beer “seriously. You’ve been hellish since then. You have to go out, find someone and start over”

Louis laughed out loud, taking a sip of his beer himself before his laughter faded and he stared at Niall “Oh, you’re serious” he gasped, a small short chuckle leaving his mouth before he speaks again, watching Niall cutting small pieces of the filet before he takes the fork to his mouth “I do go out, if you really need to know. But I don’t need anyone to start over” he quoted his friend “I just… I don’t need anyone”

Niall shrugged, they could go on all night about that, and he really wasn’t in the mood for Louis’ speech about not needing people to be happy when he was clearly needy and desperate. Niall was all for people being happy by themselves, but he knew Louis could never make himself happy. He was annoying, miserable and a bitch. He really was, that was how he even described himself when they first met in college.

“I need sex” Louis suddenly said after long minutes of silence. Niall nearly spilled out his drink, not out of surprise; afterall he knew Louis loved sex, oh he really did know that. But he was surprised that Louis changed his speech. They had this conversation before, about needing sex. Louis denied everything and said that sex isn’t everything and he could be happy single and without any sexual contact for a while. But he was obviously proving himself wrong.

“Well, sure” Niall muttered “Have you met someone in the last couple of months?” he casually asked. Louis knew Niall enough to understand that with “met”, he meant “slept” “fucked” etc.

“No” Louis whispered, blushing slightly. He really did enjoy sex and it was tough for him to admit that he’s been without sex for nearly three months now. Niall didn’t say anything else, he just gave Louis a sassy smile before finishing his plate. Louis knew he was up to something but didn’t dare to ask; they already had too many fights on that day.

 ****  


 The next morning, Louis woke up early for a walk. It was Saturday and he really felt like running. He always heard that was a good way to relief stress and that has been very helpful lately though he really wasn’t a morning person. He stopped by the kitchen and grabbed an apple and a bottle of water from the fridge, then walked out of the apartment.

He ran for around thirty minutes before he decided to stop by a bakery and get a cup of coffee and pancakes. He was too hungry to wait until he’d be home and make his own pancakes. He walked into Sally’s bakery and jogged up to a stool around the counter, being welcomed with a warm smile from a blonde young lady who he knew it was Sally’s daughter, Jeanie. She gave him a quick wave and ran inside to grab his order; Louis was a frequent customer and always so predictable he’d always ask for the same thing.

“ _Sorry, it’s my first day. I deeply apologize_ ” he heard someone saying near him. He looked to the side and saw a bunch of stressed heads, waiting for their breakfast around the counter. It was saturday, for the love of god. Why would people need things in such a hurry? _“Here you go, sorry again!”_ he kept hearing but he couldn’t really find the voice, so he gave up when Jeanie handed him a mug with piping hot coffee and a plate with one pancake covered in strawberry syrup and blueberries on top. He smiled and she ran away, helping out the apparently new guy, who now Louis could see wiping off the sweat from his forehead and smiling sadly at Jeanie. The poor boy was dying and the anxiety was clear in his face. Louis felt sorry for him but selfishly enough, felt lucky for being friends, or something like that, with the owner’s daughter so she could quickly get him his orders.

While he enjoyed his breakfast, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked on the notifications. He had a couple of texts from his mum, one from his sister Lottie and three from Niall. He rolled his eyes at his roommate’s name on the screen; he was still bitter Niall kept saying he was on his man-period last night.

_**Mum: Honey, you haven’t texted or called me in a week. I’m worried about you, please call me! Love you, xx** _

__ _**Mum: Stan’s mother called me a couple of days ago. She wants to have dinner together, call me so we can discuss it. Love you, xx** _

Louis rolled his eyes. His mum knew he and Stan had broken up, but she always liked Stan and was miserable to hear the news. She even kept in touch with his family and now he just knew this invite for a dinner would involve Stan and his entire family trying to push them back together. He decided to ignore her texts for now, he would call her later and explain that no, they had no chance of getting back together and he would never tell her the reason behind the break up, it was only for the two of them to know, it was personal.

_**Lottie: Niall told me you’re insane. LOL Please come home so we can have some fun, I can even introduce you to some of my gay friends. Love you!** _

__ Louis let out a huff after reading her text. Since when did Niall and Lottie talk over texts? And why would he tell her that? And when will people stop saying that I need to find someone?

_**Niall: Lou can you bring more beer when you come home please x** _

_**Niall: Sorry about last night. gonna make up t you x** _

_**Niall: guess what, u have a date tonight. dont say no, its just casual and i’ll be there, its a friend of a friend xxx** _

He didn’t even react to those; he was too mad to even do something. He didn't want people setting him up with strangers, he didn’t want anyone. He wanted to be happy by himself. He wanted to be able to make himself happy, to be happy alone, but apparently, he couldn’t. Just like he couldn’t trust in anyone else, so there’s a dilemma.

“Hey Jeanie!” Louis waved to her and she looked up at him, interrupting a conversation with the new guy. He nodded at her and she said something else before patting his shoulder gently and jogging over to me. I handed her some cash, including the tip and nodded my head to the new guy “Any trouble over there?” I chuckled. Jeanie looked at the boy and nodded slightly.

“Eh, he’s new, still learning. But he’s smart, I’m sure he’ll learn soon” she said, taking the money and shoving it inside a pocket on her apron “Have a good day, Lou” she said after jogging over the new guy again. Apparently he was having some trouble with the cachier machine. Louis stood there for a couple of seconds, watching Jeanie struggling to teach him and the boy biting on his bottom lip to keep himself from screaming. It was actually _adorable_.

 ****  


“Fucking finally!” Niall exclaimed from the couch. He had a bottle of beer in a hand and the remote in the other. Louis walked into the kitchen and put the beer in the fridge, getting a bottle for himself before walking up to the living room and plopping himself down next to his roommate “Thought you’d never come back”

“So, are you really setting me up with a blind date now?” Louis quickly inquired. Niall looked over at him, a silly grin playing on his lips as he muted the TV and turned his entire body to Louis.

“Don’t think about it as a date, if it bothers you so much. I’m hanging out with a friend, and he has this friend, who’s new in town” he explained “just thought it would be nice for him to meet new people, and it would be good to you as well” he shrugged.

“Eh” Louis murmured. Niall was surprised that Louis didn’t insist on curse him to death, but he didn’t argue with the boy. Louis wasn’t thinking about that as a date, anyway. He would go, maybe make a new friend, help someone out, you know, getting along in a new city is hard so why not help someone out.

 ****  


They stepped out of the cab and walked inside the pub. Niall waved to someone and shooted a wink followed by a kiss blown in the air to someone else Louis didn’t quite see, and they kept walking inside the pub until they hit the bar. Niall ordered two beers and after the bottles were given to them, they headed to a booth. Louis quickly recognized Zayn, Niall’s best friend. He was talking with someone in front of him, but the boy’s back was turned to them, and he could only see his hair, and the dark lighting weren’t really helpful to figure out how he looked like.

Niall slided down to the seat next to Zayn, and Louis had no other option than to sit next to the other guy. “Hi” he muttered, first smiling over to Zayn, who replied with the same gesture before he winked at Niall. Louis knew they were up to something but that gesture was something else; Niall would always claim he only liked girls, but he was close, too close to Zayn lately, and well… Louis had a gaydar. He knew stuff.

“Um, this is Harry” Zayn said, nodding his head to the boy’s direction. He muttered a short “Hello” to Niall then turned his head to Louis. His blue eyes met Harry’s, and his body froze in shock. It was him, the adorable new guy.

“Oh, hey” Louis gasped “I’m Louis” he stood his hand out and the lad shook it excitedly “You’re the new guy” he said, almost in a whisper but unfortunately, it was enough that every body around the table could hear him.

“Sorry?” Harry gave him a confused smile.

“Uh, at Sally’s. The bakery” Louis corrected himself and Harry nodded frantically, Louis offering him a warm smile “I saw you there today. Hope you got better at your job” he mocked sweetly, taking a sip of his beer.

“I can only get better” Harry muttered a quiet laugh.

“This is amazing” Niall laughed out loud, Zayn smiling with his tongue between his teeth “You know each other already. See, this is some good shit” he touched bottles with Zayn and both of them stood up.

“Where are you two going?” Louis immediately asked. This wasn’t supposed to be a date, but they were clearly giving them space to something that really felt like a date. After seeing Harry though, Louis wasn’t even sure he was that bothered with the idea.

“I’ve got some friends over there” Zayn pointed to the other side of the pub to a crowd of maybe four or five guys and two girls. Both of them walked out simply like that. The awkward silence remained for the next fifteen minutes.

 ****  


“OH MY GOD” Louis laughed so loud he could hear people shushing him, and they were in a pub, full of drunk people. And they were telling him to shut up, “Are you shitting me?”

“No,” Harry laughed with him “I’m dead serious. Shit, I wish I was shitting you” he muttered.

“I can’t believe you pissed your pants in a plane, oh my god” he said “Jesus, what are you? Twenty?” Harry nodded and Louis laughed even more “How did you not die of embarrassment?!”

“I did” he chuckled, sipping of his drink. They were now sitting on the stools around the counter, getting shots after shots and they were drunker than they should, at least Louis were “Well, I prayed very frantically to die soon after that happened” he told Louis, and the kid nearly chocked on his beer. That wasn’t even that funny, but Louis was so out of himself that literally anything could be the funniest story he’d ever heard.

The conversation went on and on until almost three in the morning. Louis lost sight of Niall long ago, he was sure he left with Zayn but the bloke would insist on saying he was with one of the girls, if not the two of them all night.

“God, I’m drunk” Harry said. Both of them stumbled outside the pub, and they found a couple of groups of people talking and smoking.

“Um, do you mind if I…” Louis started, and Harry looked at him and found him pulling out a pack of cigarettes of his pocket.

“Oh, sure, go ahead” he said. Louis lit up one and breathed out the smoke “So… how did you like your pancakes?” Louis looked up at him with frowned eyebrows and a confused eye, the cigarette stuck between his lips “I saw you there this morning” Harry explained with a sheepish smile.

“You did?” Harry nodded “I thought you were too busy for that”

“I was” he chuckled “but I noticed you right when you arrived. I might have distracted myself a little bit and… well, you saw the struggle” Louis’ eyes nearly bulged out of his face. So Harry was struggling to do things right because he was distracted by him? That was absurd.

“I don’t believe you” Louis mocked with a sassy smile. Harry shrugged, and walked closer to Louis. The cigarette hanging on Louis’ lips, felt to the floor once Harry’s hands touched Louis’ waist and he opened his lips in a gasp, missing his cigarette.

Harry stomped over the cigarette to shut down the fire, his eyes never leaving Louis’. He leaned down a little, his eyes scanning over Louis’ face, from his eyes to his lips. Then, Louis closed his eyes, stepping closer to Harry and pressing their chests together. Harry squeezed his waist, and Louis’ hands sprawled onto his chest, up to his shoulder. When he thought Harry was finally going to kiss him, he couldn’t help but thank god that he actually didn’t, because he felt Harry’s lips lingering on the soft skin of his neck, soft touches with his tongue, his lips gently stroking the way to his ear, nibbling on his ear lobe.

Louis let out a gasp of both surprise and excitment when he felt the warm tongue touching him with tenderness. Harry’s hand squeezed his waist once again before they’d slid down to his hips. Louis tried to hold back but he couldn’t, so he pressed their lips together. As the kiss deepend, Harry’s hands were suddenly on Louis’ arse. He arched, pressing Harry’s touch on his body, and for a moment, they forgot where they were. Louis felt Harry’s touch disappearing and Styles broke the kiss, gasping before speaking.

“I’m gonna call a cab” Harry pulled out his phone, dialing the number and waiting. He closed his eyes shut when he felt Louis’ lips nibbling on his neck, his tongue gently caressing the warm skin, his teeth marking him. He stuttered hard when he tried to talk to the driver on the phone, but after a few very good tries, he made it and quickly shoved his phone back into his pocket. In a fast move, Harry grabbed Louis’ waist and pushed him against the brick wall of the pub, Louis gasping when he felt the hard brick against his back, Harry’s hands teasing his skin under his shirt.

Harry pressed their lips together hard, with hunger and something that Louis dared to call _anger_. He was angry because Louis teased him while he was on the phone.

“H-harry” Louis moaned, his fingers wrapping around Harry’s hair and pulling his locks gently enough only to break the kiss slightly “people are watching” he gasped. Harry didn’t stop, his hands squeezed his waist even harder and he pressed his crotch against Louis’.

“ _I don’t care_ ” Harry groaned. Louis smiled against Harry’s lips, but before they could deepen the kiss, they heard a car horn behind them, and Harry cursed before letting Louis go. They walked up to the cab, Louis stepping inside first and sliding to the other side. Harry followed behind him, panting as he left small hands grabbing on the fabric of his shirt and pulling him inside faster. He didn’t even know how, but Louis was climbing over him and he wasn’t even fully inside the cab yet. Louis stretched his arm and the sound of a car door being shut closed was heard. Louis quickly said something to the driver, it sounded more as a moan, but it was enough to the driver to understand where he was supposed to drive to. The old man rolled his eyes through the rearview but kept his attention to the road in front of him.

Louis kept pulling hard on Harry’s hair as his hands reached his butt, squeezing him hard. Louis’ hips moved in circles against Harry’s crotch and both of them quietly moaned into each other’s mouth, their tongues insanely carressing the other. Harry’s long fingers squeezed Louis’ hips, pressing him down against himself even more, and he had to break the kiss to throw his head back and breath. He was embarrassingly hard underneath Louis, but he didn’t mind one bit.  

Louis reached down slowly touching Harry’s zipper, and he was ready to open it when they heard someone coughing. Louis froze in place; he completely forgot where they were and that they had someone watching them all along. Harry kept staring deep into Louis’ eyes as he reached down to his pocket and pulled out the cash, handing it to the driver and pushing Louis out of his lap so they could leave the car.

“Um, is this your place?” Harry asked when he looked up to the building in front of them. Louis nodded and pulled him by the hand “Isn’t your roommate home?”

“He’s probably with Zayn” Louis explained once they got in the elevator “he lives a few blocks away and he usually spends the night there when he’s too drunk to come home” Harry nods, completely understanding what Louis meant with that silly grin on his face. Louis was so sure about Niall and Zayn that it was actually funny to talk about it. Not that they would talk about it now, they were both dying to press their bodies together again.

Once Louis opened the door to his flat, Harry pushed him inside and kicked the door closed behind them. Surprisingly fast, Harry pulled Louis’ shirt up his torso and threw it somewhere. Both of them started to walk around with tongues connected, hands in butts, painting and moaning throughout the apartment as Louis lead them to his bedroom. They both fell over the bed and Louis moaned louder when Harry crawled on top of him, kissing down his neck to his chest, nibbling softly on his pinkish nipples and down on his torso.

“How drunk are you?” Harry suddenly asked. Seriously? Louis lifted up his head, supporting himself on his elbows to look at Harry, who were now seriously staring at him with his face almost on his crotch.

“What?” Louis exclaimed “Sober enough to consent” was all he said. Harry chuckled under his breath and kissed down on Louis tummy.

“So eager” Harry muttered while slowly pulling down Louis’ zippers. Louis gasped when he felt the soft and linger touch of Harry’s fingers against his hardness while he pulled the zipper down, and his whole body shivered once Harry pulled his jeans down to the middle of his thighs “I heard you’ve been stressed lately” Louis didn’t even have the energy to roll his eyes. Did Niall seriously told everyone he’s been without sex for all this time? “I’m gonna make you feel good, okay?” Louis frantically nodded, unable to speak. He looked like a virgin approaching his first orgasm; he didn’t know why or how, but he felt like he could come only by looking at Harry’s dimples as he smiled down at him.

He didn’t even see it happening, but he felt Harry’s warm mouth around him. He didn’t even notice when Harry pulled his boxers down, joining them with his jeans mid-thighs. Louis arched his back and jerked his hips up slightly to get more of Harry’s mouth. He felt his tongue lingering on his soft pink head, then covering all of his slit, up and down slowly driving Louis insane. Harry’s tongue drew circles on the tip of Louis’ cock before swallowing him whole a couple of times before pulling out.

Louis let out a frustrated gasp at the lack of contact, but watched as Harry pulled his shirt off and opened the ziper of his own jeans. Louis couldn’t move, he would like to help Harry and undress him, but he could not move. He wanted to enjoy the view, and he was tired. Not physically, but tired in a way that he didn’t want to do anything, just feel everything. Harry didn’t mind, he was quick enough to throw his jeans and shirt somewhere else on the bedroom, also pulling Louis’ jeans down the rest of his legs, throwing them away.

Harry wanted all and everything. Louis wanted anything Harry wanted to give him, he just needed something, or he would die. Two months doesn’t look like a big deal, but it is a huge deal for someone like him. Louis couldn’t keep his hands away from his boyfriend, or ex boyfriend. He liked sex. He loved sex. He wasn’t a nymphomaniac, but he really enjoyed sex. As if he was attracted to them, Harry attacked Louis’ lips one more time. He felt like the night were on his lips, whatever happens, he didn’t want to let those lips go; they were his for the night, and he was making sure Louis knew that.

Their bare bodies thrusting against each other in a sloppy and hot way, made the room even hotter, their bodies now covered in a soft layer of sweat. Their moans were being used as the backgrund music for their act, and Harry smiled against Louis’ lips when Louis let out a chocked moan as soon as Harry’s cock rubbed agaisnt Louis’ own cock.

Sadly, Harry once again broke the kiss, only to kiss down his whole torso until he reached Louis’ groin and kissed the tip of his fully and incredibly hard cock. He kissed his inner thighs as well, nibbling on the hairless damp skin. Louis gasped out loud, chocking on his own moan when Harry reached there. His hips were bucked up enough for Harry to reach it, Louis’ legs resting on Harry’s shoulder as Harry’s tongue caressed around his rim.

“Oh, good God” Louis panted, his hands immediately reaching down to get ahold of Harry’s locks and pull on them hard enough for Harry to release a sharp breath against Louis’ hole. Louis couldn’t take it anymore, he was embarrasingly ready, and if Harry took two more seconds down there he would come undone and probably die “Harry, please” he panted again.

Harry answered with a simple smile and one last kiss on Louis now wet hole, and Louis reached out to the drawer on his bedside table, pulling out a small bottle of lube and two packages of condom. Two? Harry grinned and Louis shrugged.

Harry soaked his fingers with the lube, and leaned down to press his lips against Louis’ at the same time his index finger touched Louis hole, caressing and softly massaging the soft spot before pushing in. Louis gasped between the kiss against Harry’s plump lips, but they never broke contact. Harry’s tongue touched his, and Louis moaned inside Harry’s mouth. He wanted to touch Harry so bad but he just didn’t know how to move.

“Let me tou-” he started to say at the same time Harry muttered “Touch me”, both smiling shyly to each other as Harry pressed another finger inside of him. Louis moaned once again and pulled Harry’s head down so they could kiss again, his hand reaching down enough to touch the head of Harry’s hard cock against his stomach, and he rolled his eyes to the back of his head when he felt the pre-come leaking there. He thought he was too worked up but Harry was one step ahead of him. He touched Harry’s cock slowly, causing Harry’s fingers to move sloppily each time more, and he decided to add a third finger.  

“Shit” Harry cursed when he felt Louis’ fingers wrapping around him. He just couldn’t wait anymore so he pulled his fingers out and gently pushed Louis’ hands away from his cock. He ripped out the package, sliding the condom up himself. He closed his eyes, enjoying the quick touch of his own hands and placed his cock on Louis’ hole. Before he could move, he just looked over at Louis, and felt his whole body burn into flames; Louis’ eyes were shining, and wet. He was nearly crying from so much desire. He had his lips partly opened, panting non stop as he watched Harry’s every move. So in just one single movement, Harry pushed inside Louis, so slowly Louis could feel every inch of Harry, every piece of skin. He felt like he was being ripped in half, but he didn’t mind it one bit, he actually enjoyed. He enjoyed the pain because he knew what was coming after. And he craved it. He craved that feeling for so long and he could never imagine how that would happen. A blind date his stupid roommate set him up for.

As Harry moved again, out and back inside of him, Louis let out a soft whimper and his fingernails scratched the skin of Harry’s shoulders as he pulled out and inside him, repeatedly, slowly, sweat and hot. He felt like he was really dying, Harry’s damp skin touching his chest and his abs as he thrusted inside him. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s hips, deepening the contact, proving himself wrong when he thought Harry couldn’t go any deeper.

Harry let out chocked and rough moans, growls as he moved in and out of Louis, now harder than ever, listening to the sound of Louis’ bed hitting the wall, the sound of the mattress being overused and tired alerady, the sound of Louis’ whimpers taking over the room, Louis’ eyes fluttering closed as Harry would repeatedly hit his prostate, one, two three thrusts right on the spot. Louis screamed. He literally let out a scream when Harry thrusted so hard inside of him he actually thought he was about to cry.

“H-harry, I...I’m..” he tried, he really did. There were no words, no time, no energy left. His whole body went numb as he released his load over himself, his chest, Harry’s chest, watching as Harry’s smile grew to his direction when he noticed he didn’t even need a single touch to come, all he needed was Harry pounding inside of him so hard he forgot his own hame. Louis felt embarrassed for coming so quick and early, but he never felt so good in his entire life. Harry thrusted inside him a couple more times, sloppy and hard, until Louis heard a loud chocked groan coming out of Harry’s throat, and felt Harry’s body relaxing on top of him, Harry spilling into the condom so hard he almost passed out.

Harry fell over Louis’ body, his head tucked into the crook of Louis’ neck as they both breathed hard, gasping for air. Eyes closed, mouth opened, chests up and down in a frantic search for oxygen.

“That was…” Louis muttered, Harry finishing his sentence for him with “ _stupendous_ ”. Louis laughed out loud, still a little breathless, “Did you really just say stupendous?”

“I guess I did” Harry chuckled, smacking his own forehead as he pulled out of Louis and fell to his side. Louis tucked himself under Harry’s arms, resting his head on Harry’s chest.

“It’s a good definition though” Louis said. Harry nodded, humming something Louis didn’t bother to understand. They were numb, nearly passing out when Harrys voice sounded again.

“Did you hear me?”

“Hum?” Louis opened his eyes and looked up at Harry “Sorry, I…”

“I said that we should do this more often” Harry chuckled. Louis grinned at him, but soon it turned to a weak smile.

“I literally just got out of a relationship, I’m not looking for anyth-”

“Neither am I” Harry prompted himself to say “I’m just saying,” he gently rested Louis’ head on the pillow so he could lift his torso and support himself on his elbow, laying on his side facing Louis “we both have stressful lives. I mean, I don’t know you but I know you’ve been stressed. I have a stressful job,” he rolled his eyes when Louis giggled, flashbacks of this morning running through both of their minds “it would be a mutual gaining, you know”

“You mean friends with benefits?” Louis’ eyes shined with fascination.

“Nah, that’s a terrible cliche” Harry mocked “I hate cliches, and,” he surprised Louis with a small and short kiss on his lips “we’re not friends. We don’t even know each other”

“I do know your biggest secret though”, Louis whispered and Harry threw a pillow onto his face.

“That’s not my biggest secret,” he laughed “that’s just something I don’t usually mention to potential friends”

“So, if we’re not friends with benefits, what are we? Fuck buddies, sex friends, friends who have sex? Do you have your own punny name for it too?” he laughed out loud, causing Harry to roll his eyes at him.

“I don’t know” Harry shrugged “I don’t have a label for it,” he said “but let’s call it… a temporary fix”

“Temporary fix?” Louis grinned “I like it. It fits perfectly the situation” he finished, pressing his lips against Harry’s as he crawled on top of Harry’s body “Now, shut up. We still have things to… fix” he smiled sheepshily.

 ****  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
